


ain't pasta a kick in the head

by nerakrose



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Amanda is also the true star of this fic, Amanda is the true star of Cobra Kai, Bisexual Daniel LaRusso, Bisexual Johnny Lawrence, Comfort Food, Daniel LaRusso is ItalianTM, F/M, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort (I guess), I don't know how the American healthcare system works and at this point I'm too afraid to ask, M/M, Malewife Daniel LaRusso, OT3, Polyamory, polyamorous Daniel LaRusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: They say that the best way to a man's heart is through the stomach. Daniel wishes this applies to sex, too.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 31
Kudos: 76





	ain't pasta a kick in the head

**Author's Note:**

> The food in this fic was approved by two different Italians and I almost started a civil war between them so please appreciate it.

It all started with a sickening _crunch_ as Daniel swept Johnny's leg in front of all of their students (it was a demonstration, okay, they were doing a sweep during a kick, it was _useful_ ) and he went down wrong on his leg, and then Johnny's leg was...probably broken.

Daniel drove him to the ER ("Who's your insurance provider?" "You think I have _insurance_?") where Daniel put him on the LaRusso Auto Employee Insurance Plan while Johnny was getting his leg put in a cast. It wasn't _broken_ broken, exactly, but there was a tiny fracture, and his leg was in a cast. Same thing really.

Then Daniel drove Johnny back home ("I live in the other direction, asshole" "You think you can _drive_ in your condition?") and installed him in the guest room.

**—**

The first dish Daniel makes for Johnny is saffron risotto ("Aww, someone is feeling guilty," says Amanda and kisses his cheek), and Johnny gives it one look and says "you made mac and cheese with _rice_?"

It's been two hours since they got back from the ER and Daniel is sorely tempted to drive him back to the hospital. After breaking his other leg.

**—**

The second dish Daniel makes for Johnny is a classic tortellini soup ("Still feeling guilty? Oh, honey," says Amanda and kisses his cheek and Daniel protests, this has nothing to do with guilt, okay, the man is _injured_ ). Johnny has no comments to make about it, just eats it, but Daniel is offended anyway. The soup took delicate care to make and Johnny just slurps it down like it's soup from a powder sachet?

**—**

On the third day they have karate training with all the kids in the morning. Or that is, _Daniel_ has karate training with the kids while Johnny sits on the porch and shouts at them and points with his crutches when he wants to be heard.

Daniel makes homemade fettuccine, and okay, _maybe_ he's feeling a little guilty. He carefully folds the egg yolks into the flour, lets the dough rest, carefully prepares the vegetables and starts the slow and laborious process of making his mother's ragù, handed down from her mother, and _her_ mother, and it takes eight hours, but it's the most perfect ragù Daniel has ever made in his life.

And okay, it's not like he's making this _only_ for Johnny, he has a family too, and this is a family dinner. But Johnny is at the table with them.

And okay, Daniel is watching him anxiously as he gobbles up the food, looking for a hint of approval, or even just a morsel of pleasure. 

Johnny, being Johnny, only says that dinner is nice.

"That's handmade fettuccine," Daniel mutters under his breath. Sam frowns at him and Daniel forces a smile.

After, Amanda follows Daniel into the kitchen with a stack of plates, kisses him on the cheek and says, "I'll handle the dishes, you go seduce him."

Daniel splutters.

Amanda fetches two cold beers from the fridge and presses them into his hands. "Babe." She nods towards the dinner table, where Johnny is still sitting, leg up on a spare chair.

"I can't!" Daniel whispers furiously. "Babe. _He's got a broken leg_."

"So, he can't run away." She squeezes his bum and nudges him towards Johnny.

**—**

On the fifth day, Johnny is so fed up with hobbling around on crutches (though he's terrifyingly fast when he wants to be), and is so bad tempered that Daniel finally stops feeling guilty. He still makes him homemade gnocchi (from the freezer) with fresh tomatoes for lunch, steadfastly avoiding Amanda's knowing (and laughing) looks.

Well, it is Tuesday, and the kids are at school and Daniel and Amanda usually drive home in their lunch break to, ostensibly, have lunch together, but that's never what they end up doing. Today they do because Johnny is at home with a broken leg and an awful temper. 

"I'm making you a meal, what else do you want from me?" Daniel snaps at him. Amanda sips her prosecco (not a usual lunch drink for her), her eyes dancing over the rim of the glass.

Johnny just glares at him and Daniel glares back, but they have their gnocchi and Daniel considers pouring himself some prosecco as well.

Much much later, in bed with Amanda, after Daniel has finished taking good care of her, she spoons him and says, "so _why_ is it you haven't got Johnny into bed yet?" 

Daniel is so indignant he doesn't answer, and just turns out the lights.

**—**

On the seventh day God rested, or something like that, and Daniel is not going to think about God and Johnny in the same sentence, so he doesn't.

But, like, Daniel feels like he deserves rest.

It's only because Johnny insists on partnering up with Daniel when they train the kids, even though he's on crutches. He's going to end up with both legs broken, if only because Daniel ends up breaking the other one on purpose, and then there _definitely_ won't be any seducing.

Though why he's even trying, he doesn't know. Must've been Amanda's idea.

"Pay attention," Johnny says to his right and Daniel refocuses.

They finish the session and Amanda comes out to the garden to whisk Sam away. "I'm taking the kids shopping—Sam, go find your brother—so you've got the house for yourself," she says and gives Daniel a kiss on the cheek and Johnny a wink. And then she's leaving.

"Do you want to go over the lesson plan?" Johnny says, watching Amanda go. "We need to talk about improving everybody's core strength since you're so fixated on your balance thing."

Daniel stares at Johnny and wonders if maybe they can like, gently spar, or do a kata or something, and then maybe Daniel can blow him? Yeah, that'd be great. "Sure," says Daniel and goes and fetches them drinks.

By the time Amanda and the kids come back, blow jobs have not happened and Daniel is slowly dying because yes, he cares about karate a lot and of course so does Johnny, but there are like. Limits. Finer things in life to care about.

**—**

Scratch that, karate is extremely important and some people need taking down, and Daniel goes all in on the karate training with Johnny for a whole week. (Not that he's counting the days, or anything.)

"Honey," Amanda says one evening on the patio. Johnny has gone to bed early so it's just the two of them out there, and half a bottle of chilled white wine.

"Honey," Daniel answers. He knows that sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Do you want me to dust off the strap on?"

Daniel makes a pathetic noise in the back of his throat. "I love you," he says, scrambling to his feet.

"I know."

After Amanda has fucked Daniel's brains out, she gives him a speculative look and says, " _why_ is it you can't flirt with Johnny?"

Daniel covers his face with his hands and makes another pathetic noise. "It's _Johnny_."

**—**

Daniel drives Johnny to his first follow up appointment at the hospital to check on the healing progress (good), and then to his flat to pick up some things, and then back home. Johnny doesn't even complain once.

Okay, there's a possible explanation for that, which is that Daniel was thinking about food the whole time instead of talking to him. Planning what to make next—tiramisu is high on the list, as is lasagna, and since there's a big batch of ragù in the freezer that would be a breeze, but it's also very tempting to go to the fishmarket tomorrow morning and pick up some things for sashimi, and maybe—

"Anybody in there?" Johnny says, waving his hand in front of Daniel's face. "Idling is bad for the environment, you know."

"What do you care about the environment?" Is Daniel's automatic response; Johnny likes old gas guzzlers, whereas Daniel's car is actually eco conscious. There's a green leaf on the dashboard and all, and—fuck, the green leaf is flashing red because he's idling in his own damn driveway thinking about which food best says 'I'm sorry I broke your leg btw I want you to rail me but a blowjob would be fine too I promise'. There's probably a flower arrangement for that, come to think of it.

Daniel turns the car off.

"The doctor said I could do physical activities again, so I'm back," Johnny says.

"Your leg is still in a cast." Daniel glances over. "Won't it be another few weeks to heal?"

Johnny shrugs. "Can't walk on it, but the pain is down. I want to do self-defence with bo on Monday."

Daniel lets Johnny go into the house ahead of him and it is _not_ because he's looking (maybe a little bit) and totally because there are steps, all right, and Daniel is not going to be the cause of him breaking his other leg. Since Daniel added him to the LaRusso Auto payroll for the sake of the health insurance, that'd probably count as a work-related injury or something, and that's a whole other headache Daniel does not want.

"How did it go?" Amanda asks and Daniel tells her what Johnny told him. "So wooden stick self-defence, huh?" she says and does an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. Daniel doesn't even bother telling her that there is nothing sexual about this at all, but it'd be futile so he just walks out of the room.

**—**

Saturday afternoon Amanda sends the kids out of the house with enough cash to cover a whole night out and tells them to stop moping and go see a movie, in what is totally not a ploy to give Daniel room to seduce Johnny again.

At this point, Daniel plain refuses to indulge in Amanda's little schemes, so he stays on the sofa with his book, steadfastly ignoring Johnny on the other sofa controlling the remote.

"Babe," Amanda says and drags him into their bedroom. "I got you some new clothes, I want you to try them on for me."

Daniel goes, because he does love when Amanda gets him new threads, and okay, he loves showing off for her too.

"This is just a henley?" Daniel says, but puts it on. It's not that different from the henley he was already wearing, it's just a different colour, and okay, maybe it looks a bit less old.

She makes an assenting noise and comes over to roll up his sleeves and unbutton the top button, and whatnot, giving him assessing looks. "Perfect."

"Amanda—"

"Johnny, can you come in here for a second? I need your opinion!" Amanda suddenly bellows.

Of course the universe is conspiring against Daniel today because Johnny appears in the doorway so fast that Daniel would suspect him to be capable of teleportation if it wasn't for the fact he knows exactly what kind of effect his wife has on men, himself included.

"What do you think?" Amanda says, nudging Daniel forwards a little.

Daniel's protests die in his throat when he sees that Johnny is actually looking at his forearms.

"Looks good?" Johnny's eyes flicker between Amanda and Daniel.

"See," Amanda tells Daniel triumphantly. "You know what though? I bet these clothes would look even better on Johnny's floor."

"What?" Daniel and Johnny share a confused look.

"What? I know memes," Amanda says and walks out, nudging Johnny into the room as she does. "Have _fun_." She closes the door.

Johnny is staring at the closed door, but he slowly turns to face Daniel. "Your wife just flirted with me for you," he says. "You used to be good at flirting, what happened?"

"Don't _you_ start too," Daniel says. Then: "this, really?" and gestures at his new henley, no doubt meticulously selected to complement the colour of his eyes or something, Amanda always does things like that.

"I've got simple tastes." Johnny shrugs and the crutches only get in the way a little bit when he kisses Daniel.


End file.
